Benito Mussolini
| título = 40º primeiro-ministro da Itália | mandato = 31 de outubro de 1922 até 25 de julho de 1943 | antes = Luigi Facta | depois = Pietro Badoglio | título2 = Primeiro Marechal do Império | mandato2 = 30 de março de 1938 até 25 de julho de 1943 | depois2 = Pietro Badoglio | título3 = Il Duce da República Social da Itália | mandato3 = 23 de setembro de 1943 até 25 de abril de 1945 | data_nascimento = | local_nascimento = Predappio, Forli, Itália | data_morte = }} | local_morte = Mezzegra, Itália | primeira-dama = Rachele Mussolini | partido = Partido Republicano Fascista (1943-1945) Partido Nacional Fascista (1921-1943) Partido Socialista Italiano (1901-1914) | profissão = Político, jornalista | religião = Ateu | assinatura = Benito Mussolini Signature.svg }} Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini OSMM • GCTE (Predappio, 29 de julho de 1883 - Mezzegra, 28 de abril de 1945) foi um político italiano que liderou o Partido Nacional Fascista e é creditado como sendo uma das figuras-chave na criação do Fascismo. Tornou-se o Primeiro-Ministro da Itália em 1922 e começou a usar o título Il Duce desde 1925. Após 1936, seu título oficial era "Sua Excelência Benito Mussolini, Chefe de Governo, Duce do Fascismo, e Fundador do Império".Image Description: Propaganda poster of Benito Mussolini, with caption "His Excellency Benito Mussolini, Head of Government, Leader of Fascism, and Founder of the Empire...". Mussolini também criou e sustentou a patente militar suprema de Primeiro Marechal do Império, junto com o rei Vítor Emanuel III da Itália, quem deu-lhe o título, tendo controle supremo sobre as forças armadas da Itália. Mussolini permaneceu no poder até ser substituído em 1943; por um curto período, até a sua morte, ele foi o líder da República Social Italiana. Mussolini foi um dos fundadores do Fascismo Italiano, que incluía elementos do nacionalismo, corporativismo, sindicalismo nacional, expansionismo, progresso social e anticomunismo, combinado com a censura de subversivos e propaganda do Estado. Nos anos seguintes à criação da ideologia fascista, Mussolini conquistou a admiração de uma grande variedade de figuras políticas. Entre suas realizações nacionais de 1924 a 1939, citam-se: seus programas de obras públicas como a drenagem dos Pântanos Pontine e o melhoramento das oportunidades de trabalho e transporte público. Mussolini também resolveu a Questão Romana ao concluir o Tratado de Latrão entre o Reino de Itália e a Santa Sé. Ele também é creditado por garantir o sucesso econômico nas colônias italianas e dependências comerciais. Embora inicialmente tenha favorecido o lado da França contra a Alemanha no início da década de 1930, Mussolini tornou-se uma das figuras principais das potências do Eixo e, em 10 de junho de 1940, inseriu a Itália na Segunda Guerra Mundial ao lado do Eixo. Três anos depois, foi deposto pelo Grande Conselho do Fascismo, motivado pela invasão aliada. Logo após seu encarceramento ter iniciado, Mussolini foi resgatado da prisão em Gran Sasso por forças especiais alemãs. Após seu resgate, Mussolini chefiou a República Social Italiana nas partes da Itália que não haviam sido ocupadas por forças aliadas. Ao final de abril de 1945, com a derrota total aparente, tentou fugir para a Suíça, porém, foi rapidamente capturado e sumariamente executado próximo ao Lago de Como por guerrilheiros italianos. Seu corpo foi então trazido para Milão onde foi pendurado de cabeça para baixo em uma estação petrolífera para exibição pública e a confirmação de sua morte. Origens 230px|thumb|O local de nascimento de Mussolini, em [[Predappio|Dovia de Predappio, Forlì em Emilia-Romagna, Itália. Hoje em dia, a casa é utilizada como um museu.]] Mussolini viveu os seus primeiros anos de vida numa pequena vila na província, numa família humilde. Seu pai, Alessandro Mussolini, era um ferreiro e um fervoroso socialista, e sua mãe, Rosa Maltoni, uma humilde professora primária, era a principal sustentadora da família. Foi-lhe dado o nome de Benito em honra do revolucionário mexicano Benito Juárez. Tal como o seu pai, Benito tornou-se um socialista. As primeiras opiniões políticas foram fortemente influenciados por seu pai, um revolucionário socialista que idolatrava figuras de nacionalistas italianos com tendências humanistas do século XIX, como Carlo Pisacane, Giuseppe Mazzini e Giuseppe Garibaldi.Gregor, Anthony James. Young Mussolini and the intellectual origins of fascism. Berkeley and Los Angeles, California, US; London, England, UK: University of California Press, 1979. Pp. 29 e de anarquistas como Carlo Cafiero e Mikhail Bakunin.Gregor, Anthony James. Young Mussolini and the intellectual origins of fascism. Berkeley and Los Angeles, California, US; London, England, UK: University of California Press, 1979. p. 31. Em 1902, no aniversário da morte de Garibaldi, Benito Mussolini fez um discurso público em louvor do republicano nacionalista. Foi influenciado por aquilo que leu de Friedrich Nietzsche, e uma outra doutrina muito corrente do tempo e que o influenciou foi a do "sindicalismo revolucionário", sustentada pelo escritor francês Georges Sorel (1847-1922). thumb|left|210px|Mussolini, em cartaz de propaganda. O texto é: "Sua Excelência Benito Mussolini, Chefe de Governo, Duce do Fascismo, e Fundador do Império" Mussolini era rebelde e foi logo expulso após uma série de incidentes relacionados com o comportamento, inclusive atirando pedras contra a congregação, e por participar de uma luta em que feriu um seu colega de classe sênior com uma faca. Apesar disso continuou os estudos e teve mesmo boas notas, conseguindo qualificar-se como professor da escola primária em 1901. Em 1902, emigrou para a Suíça para fugir ao serviço militar, mas, incapaz de encontrar um emprego permanente, tendo sido até mesmo preso por vagabundagem, ele foi expulso. Foi deportado para a Itália, onde foi forçado a cumprir o serviço militar. Depois de novos problemas com a polícia, ele conseguiu um emprego num jornal na cidade de Trento (à época sob domínio austro-húngaro) em 1908. Foi nesta altura que escreveu um romance, chamado A amante do cardeal. Em 1909, Mussolini conhece Ida Dalser em Trento ou Milão (não há informação correta sobre o local). Os dois começaram um relacionamento e, quando Mussolini se recusou a trabalhar num jornal da base socialista, ela vendeu seu salão de beleza para financiar seu próprio jornal. Há relatos que eles teriam se casado em 1914, fato jamais comprovado, e em 1915 nasceu seu primeiro filho, Benito Albino Mussolini. A insistência de Ida em ver seu casamento e seu filho reconhecidos por Mussolini fez com que eles fossem mandados para o hospício, onde viriam a morrer. Mussolini tinha um irmão, Arnaldo, que se tornou um conhecido teórico do fascismo. Uniu-se informalmente com Rachele Guidi e em 1910 nasceu a primeira filha, Edda. Contraiu matrimônio civil somente cinco anos mais tarde. Em 1916 nasce Vittorio, Bruno em 1918, Romano em1927 e Anna Maria em 1929. Infância Mussolini nasceu em Dovia di Predappio, uma pequena cidade na província de Forlì em Emilia-Romagna em 1883. Na era fascista, Predappio viria a ser chamada de "município do Duce", e Forlì de "cidade do Duce". Alguns peregrinos ainda vão até Predappio e Forlì para ver o local de nascimento de Mussolini. Seu pai, Alessandro Mussolini, era um ferreiro e ativista anarquistaMediterranean Fascism 1919-1945 Edited by Charles F. Delzel, Harper Rowe 1970, page 3, enquanto sua mãe Rosa Mussolini (nascida Maltoni) era uma professora de escola e uma devota católica. Devido à orientação política de seu pai, Mussolini foi nomeado Benito em homenagem ao presidente reformista mexicano Benito Juárez, enquanto seus sobrenomes Andrea e Amilcare vieram dos socialistas italianos Andrea Costa e Amilcare Cipriani.Living History 2; Chapter 2: Italy under Fascism - ISBN 1-84536-028-1 Benito era o mais velho de seus dois irmãos, seguido por Arnaldo e depois, Edvige. Quando criança, Mussolini teria passado um tempo ajudando seu pai na ferraria. Foi lá que ele foi exposto às crenças políticas de seu pai. Alessandro era um socialista e republicano, mas também sustentava algumas visões nacionalistas, especialmente no que diz respeito aos italianos que viviam sob o governo do Império Austro-Húngaro, o que não era consistente com o socialismo internacionalista da época. O conflito entre seus pais sobre religião fez com que, diferente da maioria dos italianos, Mussolini não fosse batizado no nascimento. No entanto, em compromisso com sua mãe, ele foi enviado para uma escola interna regida por monges salesianos. Mussolini era rebelde e foi rapidamente expulso após uma série de incidentes relacionados ao seu comportamento, incluindo atirar pedras na congregação após uma missa, e por participar de uma luta em que feriu um seu colega de classe sênior com uma faca. . Após ingressar em uma nova escola, alcançou boas notas, e se qualificou como um professor de escola primária em 1901. Emigração para a Suíça thumb|300px|direita|As fotografias de prisão de Mussolini quando foi encarcerado pela polícia suíça, fornecidas pelo [[Berna (cantão)|Cantão de Berna, 19 de junho de 1903.]] Em 1902, Mussolini emigrou para a Suíça, com o objetivo de evitar o serviço militar. Ele trabalhou brevemente em Genebra como um pedreiro, no entanto, foi incapaz de encontrar um emprego profissional permanente no país. Na Suíça, adquiriu um conhecimento prático de francês e alemão. Durante este tempo, estudou as ideias do filósofo Friedrich Nietzsche, o sociólogo Vilfredo Pareto, e o sindicalista Georges Sorel. Mussolini, mais tarde, viria a creditar o marxista Charles Péguy e o sindicalista Hubert Lagardelle como algumas de suas influências. Mediterranean Fascism by Charles F. Delzel page 96 A ênfase de Sorel sobre a necessidade de derrubar a democracia liberal e o capitalismo pelo uso da violência, ação direta, greve geral, e o uso do neo-maquiavelismo apelando à emoção impressionou Mussolini profundamente. Ainda na Suíça, também conheceu alguns políticos russos vivendo no exílio, incluindo os marxistas Angelica Balabanoff e Vladimir Lenin. Durante este período, uniu-se ao movimento socialista marxista. Mussolini tornou-se ativo no movimento socialista italiano na Suíça, trabalhando para o jornal L'Avvenire del Lavoratore, organizando encontros, discursando para trabalhadores e servindo como secretário da união dos trabalhadores italianos em Lausanne.14 Em 1903, foi preso pela polícia bernense pela sua defesa de uma greve geral violenta; passou duas semanas preso, foi deportado à Itália, liberto lá, e retornou à Suíça. Em 1904, após ter sido encarceirado novamente em Lausanne, por falsificação de documentos, retornou à Itália, tirando proveito de uma anistia por deserção a qual ele havia sido condenado in absentia. Posteriormente, voluntariou-se ao serviço militar no Exército Italiano. Após servir por dois anos nas forças armadas (de janeiro de 1905 até setembro de 1906), voltou a lecionar. Jornalista político e socialista Em fevereiro de 1908, Mussolini deixou a Itália mais uma vez, desta vez para assumir o cargo de secretário do partido trabalhista da cidade de Trento, onde o idioma é italiano, que na época estava sob o controle do Império Austro-Húngaro. Também trabalhou para o partido socialista local, e editou seu jornal L'Avvenire del Lavoratore (O Futuro do Trabalhador, em tradução livre). Ao retornar à Itália, passou um breve período na cidade italiana de Milão e, então, em 1910, retornou à sua cidade natal, onde editava o jornal semanal Lotta di classe (A Luta de Classes, em tradução livre). Durante este período, publicou Il Trentino veduto da un Socialista (O Trentino visto por um Socialista, em tradução livre) no periódico radical La Voce."The Life of Benito Mussolini" by Margherita G. Sarfatti, p. 156 Também escreveu vários ensaios sobre a literatura alemã, algumas estórias, e um romance: L'amante del Cardinale: Claudia Particella, romanzo storico (A Amante do Cardial, tradução livre). Este romance foi co-escrito com Santi Corvaja, e publicado como um livro de série no jornal de Trento Il Popolo. Ele foi lançado de 20 de janeiro a 11 de maio de 1910.Taken from WorldCat's entry for this book's title. O romance foi amargamente anticlerical, e anos depois, foi retirado de circulação, somente após Mussolini dar trégua ao Vaticano. Até os dias atuais, Mussolini é considerado um dos socialistas mais proeminentes da Itália. Em setembro de 1911, participou de uma manifestação, liderada pelos socialistas, contra a Guerra Ítalo-Turca na Líbia. Ele amargamente denunciou a estratégia, que classificou como "guerra imperialista", da Itália de capturar a capital da Líbia, Tripoli, uma ação que lhe valeu um período de cinco meses na prisão.Mediterranean Fascism 1919-1945 Edited by Charles F. Delzel, Harper Rowe 1970, bottom of page 3 Após sua libertação, ajudou a expulsar do partido socialista dois 'revisionistas' que apoiaram a guerra, Ivanoe Bonomi, e Leonida Bissolati. Como resultado, foi promovido à editoria do jornal do Partido Socialista Avanti!. Sob sua liderança, a circulação do jornal passou rapidamente de 20 000 para 100 000.Mediterranean Fascism 1919-1945 Edited by Charles F. Delzel, Harper Rowe 1970, page 4 Em 1913, publicou Giovanni Hus, il veridico (Jan Hus, verdadeiro profeta, em tradução livre), uma biografia política e histórica sobre a vida e missão do reformista eclesiástico tcheco Jan Hus, e seus seguidores militantes, os Hussites. Durante este período socialista de sua vida, Mussolini, algumas vezes, utilizou o pseudônimo Vero Eretico (Herege Sincero). Durante esta época, tornou-se importante o suficiente para a polícia italiana preparar um relatório; os seguintes excertos são de um relatório policial preparado pelo inspetor geral de Segurança Pública em Milão, G. Gasti. Ruptura com os socialistas O inspetor geral escreveu: Em seu resumo, o inspetor também observa: Serviço na Primeira Guerra Mundial Mussolini tornou-se aliado com o político irredentista e jornalista Cesare Battisti, e assim como ele, entrou no exército e serviu na guerra. "Ele foi enviado à zona de operações onde foi seriamente ferido pela explosão de uma granada." O inspetor continua: thumb|220px|direita|Mussolini em seus trajes militares, quando, em 1917, serviu em nome da Itália, na [[Primeira Guerra Mundial. Suas experiências militares são narradas em sua obra Diario di Guerra.]] A experiência militar de Mussolini é narrada em sua obra Diario Di Guerra. No total, narrou cerca de nove meses na ativa. Durante este período, ele contraiu febre paratifoide.Mussolini: A Study In Power, Ivone Kirkpatrick, Hawthorne Books, 1964. ISBN 0-837-18400-2 Suas façanhas militares terminaram em 1917, quando foi ferido acidentalmente pela explosão de um morteiro em seu alojamento. Ele foi levado ao hospital com pelo menos 40 pedaços de metal no corpo. Recebeu alta em agosto de 1917 e retomou ao seu cargo de editor-chefe do seu jornal, Il Popolo d'Italia. Escreveu artigos positivos sobre as Legiões Checoslovacas na Itália. Em 25 de dezembro de 1915, em Trevalglio, casou-se com sua compatriota Rachele Guidi, dando-lhe uma filha, Edda, em Forli, 1910. Em 1915, teve um filho com Ida Dalser, uma mulher nascida em Sopramonte, uma vila próxima a Trento. Ele reconheceu legalmente seu filho em 11 de janeiro de 1916. Carreira política No início da sua carreira de jornalista e político foi um tenaz propagandista do socialismo italiano, em defesa do qual escreveu vários artigos no jornal esquerdista Avanti, de que era redator-chefe. Em 1914, dirigiu o jornal Popolo d'Itália, onde defendeu a intervenção italiana em favor dos aliados e contra a Alemanha. Expulso do Partido Socialista Italiano, alistou-se no exército - quando a Itália entrou na Primeira Guerra Mundial, aliando-se à Grã-Bretanha e à França - e alcançou a patente de sargento, vindo a ser ferido em combate por uma granada. Segundo o historiador Peter Martland, de Cambridge, nessa época, o jornal de Mussolini era pago pela inteligência britânica para fazer propaganda favorável à guerra, de modo que a Itália permanecesse engajada no conflito. Há evidências de pagamentos semanais no valor de 100 libras feitos pelo MI5 a Mussolini, em 1917.Documentos revelam que Mussolini espionou para a Grã-Bretanha, por Georgina Cooper. O Globo, 14 de outubro de 2009. Em 1919, fundou os Fasci Italiani di Combatimento, organização que originaria, mais tarde, o Partido Fascista. Baseando-se numa filosofia política teoricamente socialista, conseguiu a adesão dos militares descontentes e de grande parte da população, alargou os quadros e a dimensão do partido. Sua oratória era tão notável – possuía uma bela voz digna de um barítono – quanto seu uso eficaz de propaganda política. Após um período de grandes perturbações políticas e sociais, durante o qual alcançou grande popularidade, guindou-se a chefe do partido (Duce). Em 1922 organizou, juntamente com Bianchi, De Vecchi, De Bono e Italo Balbo, a famosa marcha sobre Roma , um golpe de propaganda. O próprio Mussolini sequer esteve presente, tendo chegado de comboio. Usando as suas milícias (chamadas de camicie nere (camisas negras) para instigar o terror e combater abertamente os socialistas, conseguiu que os poderes investidos o nomeassem para formar governo. Foi nomeado primeiro-ministro pelo rei Vítor Manuel III, alcançando a maioria parlamentar e, consequentemente, poderes absolutos no governo do país. Logo após a sua subida ao poder, iniciou uma campanha de fanatização que culminaria com o aumento do seu poder, devido à interdição dos restantes partidos políticos e sindicatos. Nessa campanha foi apoiado pela burguesia e pela Igreja. Em 1929, necessitando de apoio desta e dos católicos, pôs fim à Questão Romana (conflito entre os Papas e o Estado italiano) assinando a Concordata de São João Latrão com Pio XI. Por esse tratado, firmou-se um acordo pelo qual se criava o Estado do Vaticano, o Sumo Pontífice recebia indemnização monetária pelas perdas territoriais, o ensino religioso era obrigatório nas escolas italianas, o catolicismo virava a religião oficial da Itália e se proibia a admissão em cargos públicos dos sacerdotes que abandonassem a batina. A 19 de Abril desse ano foi agraciado com a Grã-Cruz da Ordem Militar da Torre e Espada, do Valor, Lealdade e Mérito.http://www.ordens.presidencia.pt/ Invasão de outros países e Segunda Guerra Em 1935, invadiu a Abissínia - atual Etiópia (segunda guerra ítalo-etíope), perdendo assim o apoio da França e da Inglaterra, até então seus aliados políticos. Esta campanha militar fez mais de meio milhão de mortos entre os africanos, face a cerca de 5.000 baixas do lado italiano. Foram usadas armas químicas contra a população local, um facto que não foi noticiado na imprensa italiana, controlada por Mussolini. Somente então aliou-se de fato a Adolf Hitler, com quem firmaria vários tratados. Em 1936, assinou com o Führer e com o Japão o Pacto Tripartite, pelo qual Alemanha nazista, Itália e Japão formavam uma aliança político-militar que levaria o mundo à Segunda Guerra Mundial. Em 1938 ocupou a Albânia e enviou vários destacamentos que lutaram ao lado dos falangistas de Franco durante a Guerra Civil de Espanha. Em seguida, fez os exércitos italianos atacarem a Grécia – apenas para serem expulsos em oito dias. Com o início da Segunda Guerra Mundial combateu os aliados e, após várias e quase consecutivas derrotas, apesar do apoio militar alemão e sobretudo depois do desembarque aliado na Sicília, caiu em desgraça, vindo a ser derrubado e preso em 1943. Foi libertado pelos pára-quedistas SS alemães do hotel/prisão de Gran Sasso em 12 de Setembro de 1943 em ação de resgate chamada de Operação Carvalho liderada por Otto Skorzeny, conhecida como Operação Eiche (OAK).Milavicorner - Operação Oak: O resgate de Mussolini Morte Fundou a República Social Italiana (conhecida como República de Salò), no Norte do país, mas pouco depois viria a ser novamente preso por guerrilheiros da Resistência italiana, que o mataram a 28 de abril de 1945, juntamente com a sua companheira, Clara Petacci – que embora pudesse fugir, preferiu permanecer ao lado do Duce até o fim. As últimas palavras de Mussolini – em óbvia deferência à sua personalidade egocêntrica – foram: O seu corpo e o de Clara Petacci ficaram expostos à execração pública durante vários dias, pendurados pelos pés, na Piazza Loreto em Milão. Encontra-se sepultado no ''Túmulo da Família Mussolini em Emília-Romanha, Predappio na Itália. Investigação sobre sua morte As últimas horas de vida de Mussolini foram vasculhadas por um tribunal do júri de Pádua, em maio de 1957. Mas o processo não esclareceu as circunstâncias da morte. Até hoje não se sabe, de fato, quem disparou os tiros mortais. O pesquisador Renzo de Felice suspeita que o serviço secreto britânico tenha tramado a captura junto com os partigiani. Michele Moretti, último sobrevivente do grupo de guerrilheiros antifascistas que matou o ditador, morreu em 1995, aos 86 anos em Como (norte da Itália). Moretti, que na época da guerrilha usava o codinome "Pietro", levou para o túmulo o segredo sobre quem realmente disparou contra Mussolini e sua amante. Alguns historiadores italianos afirmam que o próprio Moretti matou os dois. Para outros, o autor dos disparos, feitos com a metralhadora de "Pietro", foi outro partigiano, chamado Walter Audisio. É certo, porém, que a ação foi obra da Resistência italiana. Cronologia * 1883 - 29 de julho: Em Dovia, distrito de Predappio, na Romanha, nasce Benito Mussolini, filho de Alessandro e Rosa Maltoni. * 1892 - Matrícula na escola elementar dos salesianos de Faenza. * 1901 - 8 de julho: Forma-se professor. * 1902 - leciona, por breve período, nas escolas elementares. Em seguida, transfere-se para a Suíça. Inicia a carreira jornalística, colaborando no semanário “L’Avennire del Lavoratore” (O Futuro do Trabalhador). * 1903 - Preso por motivos políticos, é expulso do Cantão de Berna. Volta a Lausana e freqüenta o mundo dos exilados políticos. * 1904 - Profere ciclos de conferências, freqüenta a Universidade de Lausanne onde assiste, ao que parece, a algumas lições do economista Pareto. Em dezembro, regressa à Itália. * 1905 - Presta serviço militar no regimento dos bersaglieri. 19 de fevereiro: morte da mãe. * 1908 - Condenado a três meses de detenção por ameaça, tem sua pena reduzida para 15 dias. * 1909 - É nomeado dirigente da Câmara do Trabalho de Forli. Transferindo-se a Trento, assume o cargo de secretário da Câmara do Trabalho. Colabora no jornal “Il Popolo” (O Povo), dirigido por Cesare Battisti. Outubro: detido e expulso de Trento, seus companheiros socialistas convocam uma greve contra sua expulsão. Retorna a Forli, onde dirige o núcleo local do partido socialista. Conhece Rachele Guidi, sua futura esposa. * 1910 - Nasce a filha Edda. * 1911 - Preso e processado por causa de sua propaganda contra a guerra da Líbia, é condenado a 12 meses de cárcere. * 1912 - Julho: participa do congresso nacional do partido socialista, em Reggio Emilia. Entra na direção do partido e é nomeado diretor do “Avanti!”(Avante!). * 1914 - Participa do congresso nacional do partido socialista, em Ancona. 20 de outubro: deixa a direção do “Avanti!”. Novembro: funda o jornal cotidiano “Il Popolo d’Itália” (O Povo da Itália). 24 de novembro: é expulso do partido socialista. * 1915 - 24 de maio: a Itália entra na guerra. Mussolini parte para a frente de batalha. 11 de novembro: fruto de uma aventura amorosa com Ida Dalser, nasce Benito Albino Dalser-Mussolini, que só será reconhecido informalmente como filho legítimo em 11 de janeiro do ano seguinte. Em 16 de dezembro, Mussolini casa-se no civil com Rachele Guidi, mãe de sua filha Edda. Mais tarde Ida Dalser, que provocou a ira de Mussolini ao insitir ser ela a verdadeira sua esposa (fato jamais provado), será internada à força num hospício na cidade de Pergine Valsugana e depois transferida para outro na Ilha de São Clemente, em Veneza onde morreu de hemorragia cerebral em 1937. Seu filho, da mesma forma que a mãe, insistia ser o filho de Mussolini e também foi internado num hospício na cidade de Mombello, onde viria a morrer em 1942. * 1916 - 1° de março: promovido a cabo, por dedicação e audácia. Agosto: promovido a cabo sênior. Neste ano, nasce Vittorio. * 1917 - Fevereiro: promovido a sargento de esquadra. Logo em seguida, é ferido em batalha. * 1918 - Nasce Bruno, filho de Mussolini e Rachele. * 1919 - 23 de março: com centenas de camaradas, realiza o juramento na Praça San Sepolcro, fundando o Fascio Milanese di Combattimento (Esquadrão Milanês de Combate). 16 de novembro: é derrotado nas eleições para o colégio de Milão. * 1921 - Transformação dos Esquadrões de Combate em partido fascista. Em maio, Mussolini é eleito deputado. 21 de junho: primeiro discurso reacionário na Câmara. * 1922 - 28 de outubro: Marcha sobre Roma. Dezenas de milhares de fascistas ocupam a capital. 30 de outubro: chamado pelo Rei Vítor Emanuel III, Mussolini recebe o encargo de formar o novo governo. * 1923 - 12 de janeiro: constituição do Grande Conselho do Fascismo. * 1925 - 3 de janeiro: discurso de Mussolini na Câmara. Os fascistas reassumem o controle da situação. * 1926 - Abril: fundação da Opera Nazionale Balilla (ONB), destinada à assistência e educação moral e física da juventude. Outubro: após o terceiro atentado contra o Duce, em Bolonha, o Parlamento emana uma série de leis visando à defesa do estado. Supressão dos partidos e dos jornais da oposição. 28 de dezembro: casamento religioso com Rachele. * 1929 - 11 de fevereiro: assinatura da Concordata com a Santa Sé (Pacto de Latrão), que reconhece o Vaticano com Estado soberano. * 1933 - Assinatura do Pacto dos Quatro (França, Inglaterra, Alemanha e Itália) para assegurar a paz na Europa. Setembro: primeiro encontro do Duce com Claretta Petacci, com quem terá um enlace amoroso até os últimos dias de vida. * 1934 - Durante o verão, o Duce se opõe à iniciativa de Hitler que pretende anexar a Áustria à Alemanha, enviando algumas divisões ao passo de Brenner. * 1935 - O ministro francês Laval visita Roma. 11-14 de abril: Conferência de Stressa entre Inglaterra, França e Itália. 3 de outubro: início da guerra da Abissínia. Como voluntários, partem os filhos do Duce e Rachele, Vittorio e Bruno, enquanto Edda se inscreve na Cruz Vermelha. * 1936 - 9 de maio: Mussolini proclama a fundação do Império. 18 de julho: assinatura de um tratado de aliança com o general espanhol Franco. * 1937 - Mussolini solicita uma aliança com Hitler. 25 de setembro: primeira visita oficial de Mussolini à Alemanha. A Itália ameaça desligar-se da Sociedade das Nações. * 1938 - 15 de julho: lançamento do manifesto proclamando diferenças raciais entre italianos e judeus, com repercussões na vida política. * 1940 - 18 de março: encontro em Brenner entre Hitler e Mussolini. 10 de junho: a Itália declara guerra à França. 24 de junho: armistício ítalo-francês. Agosto-setembro: ocupação da Somália Britânica e de Djibuti pelas tropas Itália. 27 de setembro: assinatura do Pacto Tripartite, de colaboração entre Itália-Alemanha-Japão. 28 de outubro: a Itália ataca a Grécia. 9 de dezembro: contra-ofensiva inglesa na Líbia. A Itália é forçada a pedir ajuda à Alemanha. * 1941 - 22 de janeiro a 7 de fevereiro: perda da Cirenaica Italiana. 5 de abril: os ingleses tomam Addis Abeba. 12 de abril: contra-ofensiva das tropas do Eixo na Líbia. 15 de maio: capitulação italiana na África Oriental. Junho: o Duce envia um Corpo Expedicionário Italiano para a Rússia (CSIR). 7 de agosto: o jovem capitão Bruno, filho do Duce, morre testando um novo avião. Dezembro: a Itália declara guerra aos Estados Unidos. * 1942 - Junho: última ofensiva ítalo-germânica na Cirenaica. 3 de novembro: inicia-se a retirada das tropas do Eixo. 7 de novembro: as tropas anglo-americanas desembarcam em Marrocos e na Argélia. * 1943 - 9 de julho: desembarque dos anglo-americanos na Sicília. 19 de julho: Mussolini encontra Hitler perto de Feltre. 24 de julho: reunião do Grande Conselho do Fascismo que vota a ordem do dia Grandi, com a qual se declara a queda do governo Mussolini e se convida Vittorio Emanuele III a assumir plenos poderes. 25 de julho: Mussolini apresenta sua demissão ao rei e é preso. Será deportado primeiro para a Ilha de Ponza e depois para Gran Sasso. 12 de setembro: um comando alemão chega à Ilha Gran Sasso e liberta Mussolini, levando-o de avião para a Alemanha. 18 de setembro: Mussolini anuncia a constituição da República Social Italiana da Alta Itália. * 1944 - 10 de janeiro: em Verona, um tribunal especial condena à morte os membros do Grande Conselho do Fascismo que votaram a favor da ordem do dia Grandi, inclusive o genro do Duce, Galeazzo Ciano, marido de Edda. 16 de dezembro: último discurso do Duce, no teatro lírico de Milão. * 1945 - Abril: Mussolini se transfere de Gargnano, às margens do Lago Garda, onde estava a sede do governo da República Social, para Milão. 27 de abril: unindo-se a uma coluna alemã em retirada para Valtellina, Mussolini é reconhecido em Dongo por alguns guerrilheiros e preso. 27-28 de abril: Mussolini e Claretta Petacci são assassinados por partisans, no exterior duma vila nas proximidades de Giulino di Mezzegra, às margens do Lago de Como. Apenas no dia seguinte será expedida a sentença de morte oficial, emanada pelos guerrilheiros socialistas. 29 de abril: vilipendiação pública do cadáver de Mussolini, juntamente com o de Claretta Petacci e outros líderes fascistas, em Milão. * Carta do Trabalho * Coluna Capitolina * Discursos da Revolução Categoria:Fascistas Categoria:Políticos da Itália Categoria:Jornalistas da Itália Categoria:Primeiros-ministros da Itália Categoria:Políticos assassinados Categoria:Ateus da Itália Categoria:Anticomunistas Categoria:Ditadores Categoria:Grã-Cruzes da Ordem Militar da Torre e Espada, do Valor, Lealdade e Mérito af:Benito Mussolini an:Benito Mussolini ar:بينيتو موسوليني arz:بينيتو موسولينى ast:Benito Mussolini az:Benito Mussolini bat-smg:Benits Mosuolėnės be:Беніта Мусаліні be-x-old:Бэніта Мусаліні bg:Бенито Мусолини bn:বেনিতো মুসোলিনি br:Benito Mussolini bs:Benito Mussolini ca:Benito Mussolini cs:Benito Mussolini cy:Benito Mussolini da:Benito Mussolini de:Benito Mussolini diq:Benito Mussolini el:Μπενίτο Μουσολίνι eml:Benito Mussolini en:Benito Mussolini eo:Benito Mussolini es:Benito Mussolini et:Benito Mussolini eu:Benito Mussolini ext:Benito Mussolini fa:بنیتو موسولینی fi:Benito Mussolini fiu-vro:Mussolini Benito fr:Benito Mussolini fy:Benito Mussolini ga:Benito Mussolini gd:Benito Mussolini gl:Benito Mussolini he:בניטו מוסוליני hi:बेनिटो मुसोलिनी hr:Benito Mussolini hu:Benito Mussolini hy:Բենիտո Մուսոլինի id:Benito Mussolini io:Benito Mussolini is:Benito Mussolini it:Benito Mussolini ja:ベニート・ムッソリーニ jv:Benito Mussolini ka:ბენიტო მუსოლინი kk:Бенито Муссолини kn:ಬೆನಿಟೋ ಮುಸೊಲಿನಿ ko:베니토 무솔리니 ku:Benito Mussolini ky:Муссолини, Бенито la:Benitus Mussolini lb:Benito Mussolini lez:Бенито Муссолини lt:Benito Mussolini lv:Benito Musolīni mk:Бенито Мусолини ml:മുസ്സോളിനി mn:Бенито Муссолини mr:बेनितो मुसोलिनी ms:Benito Mussolini mwl:Benito Mussolini my:မူဆိုလီနီ ၊ ဗင်နီတို mzn:بنیتو موسولینی nl:Benito Mussolini nn:Benito Mussolini no:Benito Mussolini oc:Benito Mussolini os:Муссолини, Бенито pl:Benito Mussolini pms:Benito Mussolini pnb:میسولینی qu:Benito Mussolini ro:Benito Mussolini ru:Муссолини, Бенито sa:बेनितो मुसोलिनी scn:Benitu Mussolini sco:Benito Mussolini sh:Benito Mussolini si:බෙනිටෝ මුසෝලිනී simple:Benito Mussolini sk:Benito Mussolini sl:Benito Mussolini so:Benito Mussolini sq:Benito Mussolini sr:Бенито Мусолини su:Benito Mussolini sv:Benito Mussolini sw:Benito Mussolini ta:பெனிட்டோ முசோலினி te:ముస్సోలినీ th:เบนิโต มุสโสลินี tl:Benito Mussolini tr:Benito Mussolini uk:Беніто Муссоліні ur:بینیتو موزولینی vec:Benito Mussolini vi:Benito Mussolini war:Benito Mussolini xmf:ბენიტო მუსოლინი yi:בעניטא מוסאליני yo:Benito Mussolini zh:贝尼托·墨索里尼